After Dark
by KimTheKat
Summary: When the Decepticons and Autobots find a new energy that is similar to the cube they both set out in yet another race to find it. Kim finds herself stuck in the middle when she learns she has something to do with it.
1. What I've Done

_

* * *

_

_Just so ya' know. _

_I have quit writing this story. All the chapters I have up are the only chapters that will be up. In short, NO MORE UPDATING. Enjoy reading if you like._

* * *

**Authors Note- erm, I know this chapter is a little slow but it's basically the introduction to the whole story, after this I'll be able to put in some butt-kicking ideas I have. Sorry if there are some grammer problems that I didn't catch, and I only know stuff about transformers through the movie (the authors note will be shorter next time, just some first stuff I need to get out there.)**

**Italics= song or thought**

**((these things))= phone**

**Songs:**

**-Welcome to the Black Parade (My Chemical Romance)**

**-Here it goes again (Ok Go)**

After Dark- Chapter 1

Everything was fuzzy, like it usually was in a dream. The stars glowed with their own shine. It looked like what you would see from the middle of Arizona but closer. She was just floating there, turning, and then a giant meteor. Rough craters and loose rock lined it as it hurtled toward her.

Fuzz

The ocean… no… clouds. The blue sky had fooled her for a few minutes but then the white, somewhat see through, clouds rushed into her face. It felt freezing cold. She grabbed her arms in an attempt to get warmer, but it only got heated up when she burst out of the clouds. Little pieces of rubble were also falling with her. The rocks had orange and blue flames around them but yet they weren't touching the rock at all. The water below sparkled as if it was welcoming her.

Fuzz

The rush of water had scared her as she dove into the ocean. Her motions were fast at first trying to get her hands in front of her face but then it all seemed to slow down. Her hair fanned out as she shut her eyes. A bright light came from what seemed to be the sun. It shined in her face until she shut her eyes tight. At that moment she woke up and was confused about where she was. It came to her about a second after that feeling. "Again…?"

___________________________________________________________________________________

The yellow Camaro hit the pavement as Sam was drove to school. The weekend had made him feel slumpish and so he didn't notice when the radio flicked on. -_We'll carry on; we'll carry on, and though you're dead and gone believe me… _"Bumblebee… I'm not in the mood for an argument." He rubbed his forehead as he turned off the radio which immediately flicked back on and continued to play music. Even though Rachet had fixed Bumblebee's voice box he still preferred to use the radio for all conversations for fun. Sam didn't mind but at times some of the songs he picked were very odd and often scared people nearby.

His car was not just a car with a faulty radio and a nickname. For the longest time Bumblebee had been his guardian from an alien planet, Cybertron. Ever since the allspark was destroyed along with Megatron Bumblebee had decided to stay with him. They had formed a car and boy bond if you can imagine that.

They pulled into the school parking lot where they presumed to go toward his own space. Everyone stared and then whispered about his new, expensive looking car. Others had the look of defeat and jealousy because this geeky kid had gotten ahead of them. Sam waved at them and grinned nervously. "Why did you have to turn into such a fancy car," he whispered to the steering wheel. Bumblebee responded with a quick but violent burst of screaming rock music.

Along with his usual group of friends there stood a new girl. She had blond straightened hair that went down to around her neck and then got shorter in the back. Her outfit was very bright today; it consisted of a lime green t-shirt with a no sleeve jacket, jeans, and rainbow arm warmers. It also had a necklace that she seemed to wear everyday no matter what. The necklace was a round stone that had many engraved symbols and dashes. He had heard of her but was yet to make contact. She usually was really quiet, he guessed it was because she didn't really know anyone and lately she had been wandering group to group trying to find her place. Seemed like today was their day. This week was end of year tests which he snickered at this idea while getting out of his car because the girl had only been in school for 3 days since she moved her 4 days ago. Trying to think about what she would do he started to walk toward his usual friends.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kim really didn't want to hang out with this group today. They seemed immature and somewhat preppy. But she had no choice, all the other groups had shunned her and so here she was. Quietly walking over to them she listened in on their conversation, some fight had happened yesterday that consisted of a freshman getting the crap beaten out of him by another freshman. This fight seemed to linger around the whole school. She felt bad for whoever was beat. That was probably going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

Oh well.

"-So when he came out into the hallway the kid just knocked him down! It was truly amazing."

"How do you know all of this? Wasn't it in the freshy hall?" replied a tall girl with straight brown blonde hair. Her name was Mikaela.

"Well I heard it from a friend's friend…" He shifted nervously from side to side. This from what she had heard this was the self absorbed Jason, some friend of a Wid-Witchy. Or that's what she heard.

A shiny new car had begun to pull around. Some of the group waved, probably wanting a ride in this rich-kid's car, others gave it the death stare hoping that it would randomly combust and burst into flames. It was a yellow Camaro with 2 vertical black stripes on it the kid in the car didn't seem to fit it though. He was somewhat geeky looking with a nervous slash stupid grin on his face.

He parked the over stylish car, with a short blast of screaming hard rock music that made her laugh and him jump, and walked over.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sam said hi to some of his friends and then saw the blonde girl seemed to be watching him. "Hi-erm….what?"

"Oh!," She realized she was doing this, "I'm sorry. Hi." She waved a little while saying "I'm Kim." The bell began to ring. He felt the need to help her understand this high school.

"Did you want to eat lunch with me later, ya-know… learn the routes of this school?"

"Sure, I'll see you later then." She started to walk toward her first class while turning slightly to silently say see ya.

The classes seemed to take forever considering all the tests. The fill in the bubble sheets were starting to hurt his head by lunch. Sam got the crappy cafeteria food that consisted of undercooked fries, undercooked pizza, and water. Rachet had once given him a big lecture on how these foods could eventually give you heart cancer if you continued to consume them. There was nothing else to eat though and there was no way he was asking his mom to make something. She'd probably put and I heart you note in it.

Kim was sitting outside reading with her lunch next to her. A circular sandwich was in her hand, which was already half eaten. "Ello," she said without looking up.

"Hi," he sat next to her, "So…. why are you here so late in the school year."

"I move a lot, my parents have difficult jobs that never seem to say grounded." She said this as if she has said it about a hundred times. "So were the tests hard for you Sam?"

"No, not really, except for US History with the dates and all that."

"Oh yeah, I went to Hoover Dam once that's about as much history as I have, it was fantastic."

"Really?," it reminded him of his trip with Sector 7 there, "Same here. I thought it was… interesting."

They continued to talk for awhile until Kim had to leave because the office wanted her. She said it was probably new student stuff. Right after she left his phone burst into a loud ringing that almost made him drop the remains of his lunch.

"H-Hello?"

((Sam, this is Optimus))

"Optimus... What's up?"

((We need to talk to you right after school activities.))

"Alright, why?"

((Some new activity is going on that might involve you.))

"Ooo-k…. where did you want to meet up?"

((795 South Main St.))

It took him I while to mentally figure out where this was, "oh the old warehouse?"

((Yes.))

"Ok, I'll see you soon then."

The phone clicked off, he must have disconnected the signal. The late bell began to ring, "damn!" He ran off to his next class stumbling on the way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The warehouse was around 3 miles away from his school. It used to be a textile factory where they made nylons but it closed down around 20 years ago. Since nobody went there anymore and it was pretty far away from any densely populated areas it became the autobot's headquarters.

All the windows were a dirty, faded grey and half of them were either missing or cracked. It served well secret wise but the autobots were always complaining because it had almost no technology in it. Sam had tried to find some abandoned technological place but couldn't find anything that worked better than this.

He walked through the doubling doors that were now peeling with paint. He tried not to touch them but failed to remember the step down and tripped. He caught himself and stood up. Optimus Prime was standing there along with Rachet, Ironhide, Bumblebee who had taken the back way in, and a new bot who was leaning against a wall. Rachet was messing with Ironhide's arm gun when Sam had walked in.

"If you would just hold still I might be able to_"

He was cut off, "arhg, you've been doing this for around an hour, it's hurting my circuits"

"It's only been 5 minutes," he was shooting what seemed to be a lazer at Ironhide's gun, "there got it."

Ironhide did a test shoot which blew a gaping hole in the wall.

"Ironhide," Optimus said, "you shouldn't be shooting your cannons indoors. Hello Sam."

He was still staring at the huge hole deciding on if it was even possible to fix it. "Hey."

"This is Jetstream," he turned toward the dark blue bot, "He is going to replace Jazz as my lieutenant and a professional tracker. We have found another energy that has similar energy to that of the cube so we brought him to track it along with you."

That fact that there was more energy shocked Sam, "but I thought that it was destroyed, how…, where?"

"yes, it's around this state. We guessed that debris had come off of the cube whenever it collided with any other object in space and landed here with it."

Sam was staring at Optimus Prime when Bumblebee had found the perfect song for the moment. _Oh, __here it goes, Here it goes, Here it goes again, Oh, here it goes again, I should have known, Should have known, Should have known again, But here it goes again, Oh, here it goes again. _He continued to play this music until Ironhide shot him a you better stop look. Sam went over to the boxes stacked full of pantyhose and sat on them. "So. What are we going to do about this?"

"Sir."

Megatron opened his optics and focused in. She was still recuperating from the injuries from the puny humans and the autobots. "What is it Starscream, it better be important or I'm going to pull out all your curcits."

"We have found more energy readings the same as the cube on planet 7R-2, or as they call it, Earth." He said this while pulling up something on the computer. A hologram flickered and then brought up large map of the earth. He pointed to the small red dots across the screen. Most were on the small state of Nevada. There was one particularly large dot that was there too.

"Whats with the larger dot?"

"It is a very large source of the cube's energy, it's the largest we can find so far." Megatron thought for awhile then got a plan in focus.

They debated for awhile and then decided to split into 2 main groups. Sam, Bumblebee, and Jetstream were to look for the large energy source while Ironhide, Rachet, and Optimus looked for the minor sources.

Sam set off after school meeting up with Jetstream who had transformed into a dark blue, almost black, Nissan GT-R. They traveled via highway and then got off into the downtown part. Sam had never really been down here except to drive through it. The farther they went down the old alleyways the older and the darker it got. It looked like something you would see in the movies. They were quiet streets with hardly any light. The only thing thing he could hear was the engines low muster. There were rotting and abandoned buildings with broken windows and rusting fire escapes. He had no idea if anyone lived in these houses or not but they sure looked abandoned. "Bumblebee… are you sure this is where the signal is coming from." He answered with a announcer type of voice from a baseball game or something, _And he's got it! _The cars started to roll to a stop a large apartment complex. He got out of the car as Bumblebee and Jetstream rolled around the corner and transformed. It was quiet except for the sound of metal clinking and a slight moving sound. Sam walked around the corner to find both of them standing up and looking around. "It is coming from this area," Jetsteam whispered aware of the apartments around. "How large can it be?" Sam thought of the cube, it used to be the size of a football field and then shrank to the size of a football before being destroyed.

"It could be from around the size of your 1 cent currency to the size of a soccer ball."

"Oh great," Sam rubbed his forehead, "well can you give an accurate location to where it is?"

"Here," he held out a small device that looked similar to a GPS. Sam grabbed it and turned a small switch that looked like an on switch. A small hologram came up of the city they were in.

"When it the dot blinks at its maximum speed then it means you are very close. We'll split up right now but stay in a 1 mile radius from this point. If you go any farther then you will be out of range." Bumblebee nodded and then they both turned back into cars and drove off.

Sam did not like being left alone in this neighborhood. It was like rape central for all those pedophiles. He shivered. After quietly looking around for around 5 minutes there was a loud clanking that made him jump. He looked around the corner to find Kim, the girl from school, emptying her trash. She stared at him and then ran at him and pushed him up to a wall. She wasn't too strong, Sam could really over power her if he wanted to but was too shocked to see her standing there to react.

"What in the world are you doing here?!?!?" She yelled and whispered at the same time.

"Erm, I lost some stuff over here and had to come find it…." She loosed her grip put still had him against the wall.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me here…at all!!! Got that? Now what are you looking for so late at night?" She let go of him and then he saw Bumblebee walking around in the background, he saw Sam and then attempted to hide behind an overgrown tree.

"Mmmhmm…," She was starting to turn around; he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her back around. "I was looking for a like little stone that is," he tried to think back to what the original cube looked like, "very dark and has scratches all over it that sorta look like symbols." He kept his hands on her shoulders feeling very awkward.

"Like this?" She held up the little necklace she wore every day. It donned on him. That had to be it; the signal was going from here to school almost every day and she was always wearing that every day.

"Yeah! Can I borrow that for a few seconds? I just want to see if it's like in the same as in the… picture."

"Well it's kinda impor-"

He cut her off, "It would really mean something to me if you could let me borrow it for a few seconds."

She seemed to think for awhile, "Fine. She held out the necklace which dangled in her fingers as he grabbed it and made a mad dash for Bumblebee. Bumblebee had already transformed into the Camaro when he jumped in. The tires made a hard squeaking noise and then they were off.

Kim stood there shocked for around 5 seconds then ran after them. He ran around the corner and into his shiny yellow, bee-looking, car. They took off in quite a hurry but she still ran behind them. Her breath ran out after around 5 minutes. "OH COME ON!!!!" She stood with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Coughing she realized that she had lost her way. "well crap, this really sucks."

"Sam, " Optimus called him over, Rachet was standing beside him and was clicking various buttons and screens on the monitor, "we have done numerous test on this stone but it is not releasing energy of the cube's."


	2. Must Be Dreaming

**A/N** **Sorry this took so long. I was kinda busy with some stuff and then I kinda forgot about it and then I was lazy. So yeah. Got some of my ideas in this chapter. I hope you like it! Please review!!! I am in the need of critique.**

**Oh, yes. Just so ya know, I am going to be naming my chapters by songs. They will have something to do with the chapter, you can listen to the song whenever. Before, after, while reading, it doesn't make a difference. After Dark is also a song by Asian Kung Fu Generation. And the Chapter one with What I've Done (by Linkin Park) , I had no idea what to name it sooo... there you go.**

Chapter 2

Must Be Dreaming

Sam had forgotten about school. He walked up to his usual group of friends. Kim wasn't there. He let out a sigh of relief. Ratchet wanted to do more checks on the necklace because it contained some energy, but not much. After an annoying session of gym with all the lower class men Sam continued on to US History. While trudging through the people packed halls Sam noticed Kim getting off her orange scooter in the parking lot. _Oh god. _He tried to think of a escape plan but failed to think of anything that didn't involve skipping the rest of his classes. He walked into his class and sat in the back. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

Kim walked in around 15 minutes late. Mr. Phillips just tsked and then ushered Kim to her seat. All throughout this there was a death stare given to Sam. He shivered. Luckily all the seats in the back were taken up by the people who didn't really care about their future so Kim had to sit up front.

Sam found it almost impossible to concentrate with his work when every time he looked up and met her glare then immediately had to stare back down. The bell rang and as students filed out Kim went straight to the door and waited. As Sam made his way over he tried to hide in a group of kids but was pulled out by the hood of his jacket. "Your comin' with me bucco." She hauled him over to the nearest empty place and stood with her hands on her hips. "Start explaining."

"I thought you....," he tried to think up something quick, "had stolen that. I saw a ad for a stolen necklace that looked like that and I thought you stole it."

"I don't steal. I made it."

"You made it?!?!"

"Yeah.... they were cool designs I had seen in my dreams."

"Your dreams?"

"Yes. I find my dreams very important," She turned around

This was turning awkward. "So why were you late?" Spinning around she said, "Because a certain someone made me chase them and then I got lost!" He nervously laughed but felt guilty inside.

"I'm sorry about the necklace. I give it back to you tomorrow." She seemed to believe this.

"Fine. Thanks for explaining everything; I'm sorry if I scared you in the alley. I just don't want anyone knowing that I live over there. Both my parents... make low salary. It was cheap over there."

"Don't worry I won't te-" Jason walked around the corner. "Hey you lovers! Hiding in the hallways are ya'?" Kim immediately blushed up and then started to deny it along with Sam.

Sam hurried over to the warehouse and skipped his last class He threw open the door which almost broke. "Guys." Rachet was in the middle of examining the necklace. Everyone looked toward Sam who stood there with a serious look on his face. Sam tried to get his thoughts together.

Jetstream finally spoke up, "Well?"

"Uh," he didn't realize how complicated his thoughts could be, "is it possible for something to... absorb the energy somehow.... or is that impossible?" They all stared at him trying to get some calculations.

Optimus was the first to speak, "Yes, it is possible for something like that to happen. It would be hard for them to restrain this energy without letting it out though... Why? Have you discovered something new?"

"Well the girl I saw last night, Kim. You remember her right, Bumblebee?"

He nodded, "Yes, the one who had you pinned to the wall right?"

Sam flinched, "yes, but for the record I could have overpowered her anytime I wanted to."

"Anyways," He told them the whole conversation between them and emphasized the dreaming part and how she made the necklace. "When my great grandpa was shocked my Megatron's image he went crazy and started writing down all the symbols."

"So this girl has the energy." Prime concluded.

"It's defiantly worth looking into," Jetstream said.  
"But if we want to study this we would have to show the girl that we are Autobots," Ironhide realized. They all pondered on this thought. Sam himself had known this girl longest and still couldn't tell them what her reaction would be. "If we could get Kim alone and show her maybe she wouldn't react so... erm..."

"Is this one of the type of people who would panic if they saw us?" Jetstream asked curiously.

"I'm not sure."

"Lets go with Sam's plan. Do you know where she lives?" Ironhide looked at Sam. He smiled, "Yeah."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Loud, obnoxious music had its way of coming through walls. She laid sprawled on her bed waiting for the bursting music above her to stop. Reaching over she grabbed the handle of a broom and banged the ceiling of her apartment. It didn't stop. "Wonderful," she started to get up, "mind as well take a walk until they drink themselves silly and pass out." Grabbing her keys she locked the door. She did this whenever there was a disturbance in the forces above, or the people in the apartment above hers. The familiar bright orange scooter that always sat there was there. She hauled herself on and sped off.

Air always calmed her but too much of it could get annoying sometimes. It all depended on the way you felt at the moment. With this moment she felt in need of air. She rode down to the more historic portion of the city and locked up her bike in front of an antique mall. Wandering Kim walked over to the alleys of the buildings. She loved to look at how they had withered and torn over the years. It reminded her of a movie set or where she used t-

She had eased her way around a corner to find a enormous, what could only be described as one of those huge robots from Japanese shows she used to watch, standing there. Although it was facing the opposite direction she could tell that it was human based.

It was waving a large device over objects which gave a red light when it was done searching or whatever it was doing. Her legs couldn't find the energy to move. They stayed stiff as a rock until it turned around to find her there. Everything froze for a minute until the robot made his first move and walked closer to her.

"Er- yeah, I was.... just passing through," she nervously said. He waved the device over her which gave a blink of green.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He knocked hard on the door for the 7th time. There was no answer, not even a rustle or anything. Unsatisfied he walked back to the group of cars that consisted of Mikaela, Bumblebee, Jetstream, Ironhide, Rachet, and Optimus. "She's defiantly not there," Sam muttered. "Her transportation is also gone," Rachet pointed out.

"Odd," Mikaela remarked.

He sat down on the curb, "Did you want me to wait here? I'm sure she'll be back sometime."

"No, that's too dangerous seeing that the Decepticons might be looking for the energy too."

He sat up when he said that. The others followed. "Speaking of them," Ironhide remarked, "one's pretty close. Where is this girl Sam?"

"Uhhh I'm not sure."

"Rachet and Jetstream, secure this area. The rest of you come with me, Autobots roll out!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're coming with me fleshling." His metallic voice clinked. And his hand reached. "Uh so you speak English...? Yeah well I'm just going to go... not to be rude or anything just..," She said this while moving out of his reach, "not too used to these types of dreams." She turned and started running. The thumping of his metal feet told her that he was following. Her mind was confused, everything was so real, but it was so unrealistic. She couldn't decipher if it was or wasn't a dream. She had dreams like this before, running away from something. But usually she couldn't see it.

_There is no way I can outrun this guy. But I do know the area more._ She had walked through this area ever since she moved here. There was a alleyway up ahead to small for him. She ran like mad while listening to the thumping behind her. It made her stomach churn but also could be used for a catchy tune. _Stop thinking about catchy tunes!!! What are you some nutball? It's totally irrelevant to the fact that a ginormus robot is chasing you!_ Wanting to wake up she ran down into the alleyway and straight into a wall.

_Pow!_

The striking force hit her head and gave her a blistering headache. It also shook her whole body and made her fall flat on her back. "Unnn.. That didn't seem to-," She flinched while getting up, "-work."

"Stupid insect," the robot muttered. He reached into the alley trying to stretch his fingers at her.

He couldn't reach her "Ha, yeah? Who's stupid now?" She stuck her tongue out at him until he decided to pull out a gun. She shook with fear and ran across to yet another curving road. _Hide, hide, hide._ She looked all around but nothing could hide her. There were a few trashcans and some doors. Banging on the doors she heard a very loud bang of the robot shooting his gun and the sound of ruble flying everywhere. "Please let me in!!!" there was no answer, just the echo of the knock. Flicking her head around she jumped into a small trashcan.

The trashcan was small. If it had been just a little bit smaller or filled with trash she wouldn't have fit. It was quiet, dark, relaxing until she heard familiar loud footsteps. Her hands were shaking as she clutched her arms. The thumping continued getting louder and louder. There were also other sounds though, metal and rocks hitting. _What was he doing?_ She stared into the darkness, listening harder.

Those were defiantly debris she had seen on the sides of the road. Being thrown. It was too late to jump out. She felt the footsteps get louder and her hiding place being picked up. There was a slight pause when she thought that he wasn't going to throw it. But sooner than she thought it was thrown.

At first she didn't realize. It just seemed like everything was fine. She let her mind go for about a few milliseconds and then she hit the wall. It was like when she hit her head but harder. She felt a split in her head and reality flickering like a light bulb about to burn out.  
Her body slithered out of the can and onto the cold road.  
_Black._

Metallic feet getting closer. "No....."

Closer.

_Black._

Her body was only half way out of the trashcan. It was lifted so she fell back in and the lid was slapped on top. By this time her systems were almost back to normal. She kicked and punched the walls of the trashcan. It only worsened her already bad headache, but she continued to bang. He responded with a quick shake of the can that knocked her out completely.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Autobots tire's squeaked while rushing toward their enemy. According to Bumblebee there was only one of them around. As they pulled around the corner Sam was pushed out and he transformed. The others transformed as well. They found none other than Starscream holding a small trashcan between his index finger and thumb. Ironhide, without thinking, shot a blast that hurled Starscream against a building yelling, "FRAG!" The trashcan flew from his hands and into another wall, spilling its contents. Kim rolled out halfway making a groaning noise. The Autobots continued to battle the Decepticon while Sam and Bumblebee rushed over to Kim.

Dust and debris flew everywhere as the battle continued. There was nothing to hide behind except some cars that had, unfortunately, been parked in the streets.

Starscream, realizing that he couldn't win against them transformed and took off. The Autobots started to gather toward Kim. "Take her to Rachet," Optimus decided. Sam lifted her limp body and took her to the yellow Camaro waiting. While in the process Kim woke up some. She blinked and then started thrashing wildly when she saw the mechs standing in the background. Sam dropped her accidentally and she hit the pavement with a thud and then ran off. There wasn't any time for Sam to react. She ran off and down the road.

"Kim! Wait!" He ran after her in a effort but she was already showing dizziness and fell over. The Autobots were near when she fell and caught her. They took her back to Rachet which proved to be a very awkward ride. Sam kept checking up on Kim in the backseat making sure she wasn't going to wake up and hurt herself more. Bumblebee picked up on this worrying. "Is she alright? I know some human anatomy but not much."

"I'm not sure. I think she's bleeding a little but will be fine." It grew silent until they pulled into the apartment complex. "She'll be fine. Don't worry about her Bumblebee. We'll get Rachet to check her out and everything." He climbed out as Mikaela rushed over. "Is everything alright? We heard blasts- oh my god what happened to Kim?" She stared at her.

"Uh... Starscream kinda captured her for a little while?"

"That's horrible. We better take her to Rachet or something," She reached in.

"Hold up, I'll get her." She moved and he carried her over to Rachet.

"Stay still. I'll run a scan."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wha-," She bolted upright throwing the blanket across the sofa, "oh." _It was only a dream. _

_-___-_

She rubbed her head to find bandages. She removed them and found dried blood. She blinked. "Uh..." She immediately took a shower. The rushing of warm water relaxed her and calmed down whatever had happened.

The steam rushed out of the bathroom when she opened the door. While walking to the kitchen she noticed a note on the door written in curly writing.

Kim,

I already called the school and told them you were sick and your family was out of town.

I suggest you get some good rest and relax for awhile.

Please meet us at the address below around 2 o'clock,

712 Stoney Street

Sincerely,

Mikaela

P.S. We have someone looking after you.

"What time is it?" She tried to lean to see her clock but only succeeded in losing her balance and falling over. There was a loud thud from the fall. She was too lazy to get up and crawled her way over. The clock read 12:23. _I already missed breakfast. Great. _She went into the kitchen which was rather sloppy. Dishes were all over the place. Some were dirty, others weren't. In all honesty she really did want to clean them up but always procrastinated when the time came along.

After eating she checked the clock and decided to leave early. "Wait," she thought for a little, "what on earth am I leaving for? I don't even know why I'm going or for what reason. I should just stay here." She stared at the doorknob then started walking around in circles. "It's just a random note, it could possibly be a trick and no one will show up. But if I don't go and then someone shows up then I'll probably be in big trouble. Aah... I have no idea what to do." After a few minutes or sitting on the couch arguing with herself she decided to go.

The sky was starting to get some dark clouds. She started to walk faster down the sidewalk until she reached the wanted destination. A dark blue sports car sped past.

It turned out to be an old warehouse. Looked abandoned. The gate was rusty and looked as if it wouldn't open, but she pushed on it and surprisingly it smoothly opened. The ground was severely cracked from the weather. In some places it looked like Godzilla had decided to stomp through. No one was around. She just curiously walked around for a little while examining some of the windows and then noticed a giant hole in a wall. It was odd. It was right in the middle of the wall. She walked over and peered in. There was light inside from florescent bulbs and faint voices.

"Ok guys. I think she's here. Please try not to freak her out. Ironhide don't point your guns at her trying to show off."

"Im not showing off!" said a lower voice.

"Yeah, sure," replied a voice almost as low but huskier.

A gr ushered from the show off, "Well at least I'm not a scrawny medic!"

"Scrawny!!!?!?!?! I'll show you who's scrawny!"

There was a series of metal clanking and then Sam's voice yelled out, "Guys!!! Guys! Calm down!!"

"Yes Sam is right." This was a new voice. It was relaxed but yet it was very commanding. A leader type voice. "We must not scare the human. Sam." There was a pause.

"Oh! Right, let me go get her."

Kim edged her way around a corner. There were giant robots similar to the one that was chasing her in her dream. 1, 2, 3... 6. 6 of them. And she had trouble with one. A red and blue, which was the tallest, was waiting patiently at the door; whereas the black one, which was slightly shorter but more bulky, was furiously staring at the yellow and red bot who was messing with something on his arm. Over to the right a yellow bot was messing with some boxes curiously while a silver and a dark blue bot were just sitting aimlessly.

The silver one emitted a blast of music. It was some Kanye West. She often listened to it when randomly doing things around her apartment. She felt they wouldn't hurt her. The one playing music turned around to face her. "Well hi' there lil' lady." The others turned around. Scared, Kim tried to hide around the corner. It was unsuccessful. The silver one pulled it's head around the corner. "It's alrig't No need to be scared."

She tried not to look at him. She didn't really understand why, probably because of her last event.... if it was an event. Everything was confused in her mind. She thought it was all a bad dream, nothing more. That it would fade away with time. She shut her eyes and reopened them to find the same wall she faced a second earlier.  
"I'm not gonna harm you." She shook at the voice and turned to face him.

Reaching out a hand she touched his hand which he had held up. There was a zap. She squeaked and pulled away but then tried again. There was no static shock this time. His hand wasn't ice cold, but it wasn't warm.

"Hi."

**A/N Ok... I still love the whole chase thing. Yeah, I would probably actually have the reaction I have in here.**

**So what is Kim going to think of everyone?... hmmmmm... **

**Chapter Song-**

**Must Be Dreaming by Frou Frou**


	3. The Scientist

Chapter 3

The Scientist (Coldplay)

"Hello we are the Autobots."

She stood timidly not sure what to say.  
"We are from the planet Cybertron which was attacked and many of us were killed."

"Ah, well that kinda sucks." Sam had reentered during this time.  
"Kim! Hi. Sorry if we scared you last night. You were kinda attacked by Starscream. He's part of this other clan from Cybertron called the Decepticons. They attacked there planet in the first place."

"Alllrighty then, so why did he attack me? Do they just have a grudge against humans or something?"

"Erm... Not exactly... uh Rachet can explain," He passed the conversation on to Rachet.

"Basically we came here for the Allspark, an all powerful cube that held a very powerful energy. The Decepticons also came for it but their objective was different."

Optimus interjected, "We wanted the Allspark so we could destroy it. The Decepticons wanted it to take over and wipe out your race. We managed to destroy the cube but somehow there still smaller fragments of it all over your planet. There is also a fairly large source than the others. We are worried that if the Decepticons get a hold of it they will try to make yet another cube."

There was a silence.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Hold up, I'll explain the rest to ya. Somehow the energy, the larger one, has found its way into you," Jazz pointed toward her, "We don't know how but somehow it just has."

She stood their silent.

Jetstream stepped forward, "The Decepticons do have a grudge against humans. They don't believe you deserve to live. On normal circumstances though they would have just left you alone. But since you have the energy they attacked." Jetstream surprisingly had a slight English accent.

"Oh, sorry, so what are your guys names? So I have something to go by."

They introduced themselves as Kim just watched and stared. She nodded at some of them but said nothing. When greetings were done Kim fell back on a cardboard box and laid on it. She shut her eyes and rubbed her hands on her face and through her hair. They all stood, not quite sure what to do. Rachet did a quick scan just to make sure everything was good. "Your injuries have healed quickly. There almost gone."

"Thanks Rach," He twitched at the shortening of his name, "It's a lot to take in. Sorry if I seem to be slow. I'm just thinking."

No need to be sorry." This was the first time Bumblebee had spoken since Kim walked in. "I scared Sam when I first met him by chasing on his mother's bike."

She laughed. This was the first time Sam had heard her laugh. It was nice... sweet. "I need to get a more close up scan of the energy itself and see if I can extract it. Do you mind?" He held out his hand.

"Now that I understand, no." She climbed onto it. The metallic fingers rapped slightly to make sure she wouldn't fall out.

The height was soaring. Nothing like she had ever felt before. It was scary but strangely exciting at the same time. She felt a large grin grew on her face. "Ohmygah! This is so awesome!" She stared down and around while traveling on Rachet's hand.

"You are not afraid."

She looked up at him, "well I was at first but around 5 seconds later I got over it."

He carried her over to a machine that looked like something from a sci-fi movie. It was an egg shaped container that looked really high tech. She whistled, "I wish I could learn how to draw something like this. Its so cool!" ()

"You draw?"

"Oh. Yeah, it's nothing special though. I'm getting better as I go."

"If you could just get inside. It'll do a very specified scan that will tell us what we can do about your energy. It won't harm you."

She was hesitate for a minute. But then climbed in.

It was bright inside. Well, brighter than she anticipated. The entry way shut and lights started to swirl around. She didn't understand why but something gave her so much energy all of the sudden. It was amazing. Nothing like she had ever felt before. Her hair fanned out as she put her arms out.

Something happened.

She wasn't there anymore. It was somewhere else, somewhere dark and with huge cliffs. There were towers in the background that looked like thorns. She flew above them, almost like gliding. She liked flying dreams a whole lot but this one was horrible. Giant creatures were fighting. Mechs were fighting.

"The war.." was the only thing she managed to say. Something flashed and she was back on earth. Or what she thought.

It was in the middle of the desert. The only thing that was out there was a desolate street. Someone was walking on it. It was a curly headed boy. He was tall, light skinned, and wore rigid clothes. She could tell just by the back of his head who it was.

There were no feelings. That was what scared her most. She knew what her feelings should be but they weren't there. "Wait!" She ran towards him.

She was out of her body. Just watching from above. Kinda like a movie. She was crying as she ran but the tears weren't falling to the ground, they were floating in the air and then turning into marbles and falling to the ground as they got farther from her. The road seemed to give out underneath her and began to wave like the ocean. She wasn't getting any closer. "STOP!" she screamed. Light started to build up and the figure kept walk into the light, while she was left, still running in the dark. Everything went black. The lights swirled around again, but all she could see was the lights.

Her head throbbed. "Ugh."

"Kim?" It was a faint voice.

"Kim." The second voice was louder and more commanding.

Her eyes opened. She was laying, face up, on the floor. Rachet, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Sam were looking at her with much distress. "What happened?"

"You went out for a few minutes," Sam answered. Rachet seemed the most concerned as she got up. "Are you sure you are alright? Tell me everything that happened."

"I'm fine. I can't remember what happened," She lied. She always remembered her dreams. It was just something that always happened. She slowly leaned herself against a wall waiting for the dizziness to subside.

"We figured out where your energy is." This certainly caught her attention.

"It's in your essence." Optimus explained more, "It has seemed to attach to your soul making it hard to extract. There is no possible way to extract it now without hurting you or taking out your soul too."

"You can take out peoples souls?!?!"

"So theirs nothing you can do?" She asked agitated, ignoring Sam's comment.

"Not at the moment," Rachet gravely replied.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Everyone was taken back by this. Sam the most. She was always the good girl in school, did what was told, hid her feelings pretty well, and didn't swear a lot.

She deeply regretted saying this to giant robots that could squish her on demand."I-I mean... I just, I don't want to harm anyone. By having this. It's not like I decided to have this!" She flung her arms about while saying this even though she still had the headache.

"It's ok, we'll protect ya." Jazz decided to say.

She swallowed trying to envelop the words.

_(Flashback.)_

"_Everythings fine." She rubbed the girl's head. "You'll be alright, we'll protect you." The woman cringed in pain. "Go. It's ok. You'll be fine." The woman let her head fall back and breathed her last breath. _

"I'm going home. I knew I shouldn't have come." She started toward the door. Bumblebee stepped in the way. " We know your scared."

"I'm not scared, you don't have a inkling of why I don't want to do this! It's not just like that I'm going to immediately go with you guys because you are giant robots. I've been through much worse than this. Trust doesn't come that easily. Especially after what just happened!" She pointed toward the device that she had put in a few minutes ago. "He said that it wouldn't harm me just a few secs ago! I can't trust you. I can't trust anyone." She ran around Bumblebee and out the door, trying to hold back tears.

A few minutes passed. They were full of thinking but no speaking.

Sam spoke up, "Me and Bumblebee can talk some sense into her."

"Sam," Optimus said, "Take Jetsteam with you, he can be her guardian for now."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It hadn't been that long since the attack on Misson City. It was said that Sector 7 had been disassembled. It was a truth in a lie. They did disassemble Sector 7 but came back and made a new organization called Sector 7.1. It wasn't like the president wasn't going to have a sector for giant alien robots. They couldn't let those things run wild. Who knows what they would do.

"Simmons." He was facing the window when the agent had walked in. He spun around, "What?"

"Another source has popped up in Tranquility."

He sighed heavily, "If it's just one of those weeny sources I don't want to hear about it."

"500."

"What!?!?!"

"Thats one of the largest we've seen since the cube! How didn't we see this earlier?"

"It took awhile to pick up. It's almost like the signal was smothered. At first we did think it was just another weak signal but then we took off some components and it turned out to be really strong."

Simmons rubbed his head, "are there any other signals this big?"

"No."

"You scanned all of the smaller signals?"

"Yes, and none of them are even relatively close to this."

"Well set up a team! We need to find this energy before those Decepti-creeps find it."

The man nodded and then started to walk out the door. He stopped. "Oh, theirs one more thing," He said, "This energy is energy we have seen before."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kim slammed the door shut behind her and fell down to her knees. She tried not to cry. It was the past. Past is the past. It doesn't matter now. Forget. She heard a bang on the door.

"Kim?"

She stayed silent. Maybe he would leave.

"Open the door or I'll have Bumblebee knock it down." She stayed silent for a while trying to listen for the sound a giant robot.

"Lier." She finally responded.

"Listen I have no idea why you freaked out. I mean, I know their intimidating and stuff but you don't have to be worried or anything. We can protect you and everything." There was a sound of a motorbike arriving and then arguing.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"What does it look like."

"Well it sounds like your trying to harass her or something."

There was a grunt, "Am not. "

"Kim." It was Mikaela.

"Optimus called, can you let me in. Sam doesn't have to come in."

"What?," Sam argued again.

They finished their argument and Kim decided.

She creaked the door open and found Sam and Mikaela standing their. Sam had a half worried, half angry expression on his face. Mikaela just looked curious and worried. "Mikaela only." Sam grunted and Mikaela shuffled her way in.

Kim wasn't expecting visitors so the place was dumped.

Pillows were all over the place, magazines sat out, and everything was littered with trash. She immediately felt bad and started to pick up some of the trash while Mikaela slumped in her couch.

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine with trash." Kim stopped half way with picking up a tossed candy wrapper.

"Kay." She went over to her lollipop stash and picked out a grape one. Sticking it in her mouth she said, "You want one?" She shook her head no. The was a silence for a moment while Kim took her seat on the couch as far away from Mikaela as possible. She never knew how to start a conversation. Especially something with this topic.

"So.... you won't help us?" Mikaela decided to say.

"I don't know," She fumbled with words, "I'm just confused. I don't know if I can trust you."

"We saved you from Starscream, I'm pretty sure were trustworthy."

She looked down, afraid to see Mikaela's expression. "Jazz said that he would protect me. I- I just have a feeling he was lying."

"Why?"

She was hesitant to tell. She had never had a chat like this. She never really wanted to. "My mom said that when she died."

"She said that she'd protect me. It was a lie."

She felt hand reached onto her shoulder. She hadn't realized but she was crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the couch. She pulled away from the hand and said, "I've been alone for 3 years now. My whole family died in that car wreak. I managed to live.... barely."

She got flashbacks of the fire that engulfed the car and clasped her head.

"Listen. The Autobots **will** protect you. We can get this energy out of you so no one will get hurt because of it."

She looked up with hope.

"But, what if you can't? What happens then? I don't want to become a giant moving target for people."

"We can protect them too."

"I doubt it."

"Kim," she said, "we'll find a way to hide it. We can hide it until we get it out of you."

"..."

"Rachet will come up with something."

"I need some time alone."

"..."

"Just to think." She would probably only have the rest of the day to think, but she could think for days.

Mikaela nodded and went toward the door.

"Take a lollipop with you. There good."

"No, I'm fine."

"Take. One." She said firmly.

Mikaela just rolled her eyes and took one while walking out the door.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**A/N**

**Okay, so I have nothing against my family or anything. All my past in this Fanfic is fake!**

**Alright, now that thats out of the way. **

**I just kinda decided to end this chapter whenever so sorry if it was erupt.**

**I'm trying to write another fanfic for The Dark Knight, so keep an eye out for that. **

**Oh, and if your wondering what "Kim" looks like,**

**go look at my profile picture. I drew that pic of myself. **


	4. Morningside

**A/N I feel like dedicating this chapter to one of my good reviewists, xJustAnotherDreamerx**

**Thanx so much for reviewing! She has some great stories and whatnot so go check them out!**

Chapter 4

Morningside (Sara Bareilles)

Humans.

They were so unpredictable. Just when Jetstream thought he could know what was going to happen next it changed drastically. It was amazing how this girl had hid her past. You think some authoritative figure would have figured out by now.

He felt bad for listening to their conversation but he felt it would be essential if he wanted to understand her. He sat in the parking lot feeling rather bored. After about 2 hours the same girl came out. Her short blond hair was now frazzled and she was even paler than before. Whenever she had stood by Mikaela it looked as if Mikaela had a intensive tan. She was slowly walking in the direction of the headquarters.

Jetstream pulled up next to her and slowly opened the door. She looked at it blankly and then got inside.

It was silent for awhile until he decided to fess up. "I heard your conversation with Mikaela."

"Oh." She looked uncomfortable, "C-can you tell the others... I don't want to have explain it 7 bazillion times." He quickly looked up this on the world wide web. The word wasn't real. It was interesting how humans just made up their own word sometimes. "Yes, I can do that."

"You know you have an English accent right?"

"...Yes."

"Why?"

"I liked the way it sounded."

"Ah."

"I am going to tell the others so I will pull in here for a second." He pulled into a small parking lot and contacted Optimus while keeping an eye on Kim. She carelessly looked out the window.

_'Optimus.'_

_'What is it Jetstream?'_

He explained her situation to him.

'_Bring her over, I will explain to the others.'_

_'Alright.'_

_'Jetstream, could you also pick up something to eat for her. Humans have to eat for energy.'_

_'Sure.'_

_'Also activate a holoform.'_

_'Oh yes, I forgot.'_

He flicked on a holoform that had long, thin, black hair that was pulled back in a low lying pony tail. Kim squeaked and slightly jumped in her seat when the holoform switched on. He couldn't help but grin.

"Optimus gave me orders to get you something to eat."

"Oh I'm perfectly fine. I actually had a snack before you picked me up." She was lying. But he could only tell by the irregular heartbeat at the moment.

"Your lying."

"Am not." She mumbled this but his audio systems could still pick it up. He decided to drive on to the temporary base.

He was curious about her, "What happened to your other family members?" She stiffened.

"Wow. Just flat out like that?

"…"

" They also died in the same car wreck. What about you? You have a story or something since were talking about personal pasts now?"

"Not really. At least you had a family. I've always wondered since I got here what it would be like."

"Oh it has its ups and downs."

"Was yours more of a up or down?"

"What?

…

"Oh, its ups and downs means that it has its good times and its bad times."

"I see. Your figures of speech here are very confusing here."

"Yeah. You'll get the hang of it eventually." They started pulling into the base and it's ever familiar dirtiness.

"The hang of what? I am not hanging on anything."

She just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb. "when you "get the hang of something" it means that you get used to it or figure it out. Something along those lines."

"Alright, were here. I told the others about your past so you won't have to explain it."

"Thanks. Okay bring on the akwardness." She quickly got out of the car and watched as he transformed and walked in with her.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Humans were very interesting. They each did things very differently. From walking to talking. Everything they did was interesting. Bumblebee watched as Kim walked in. She looked tired. When he heard the news he could hardly believe his audio sensors. You would never been able to tell by the way she acted.

She was less confident. She looked fragile now, perhaps broken. She didn't look at them, as if she had a sudden interest in the floor. Jetstream walked in behind her.

It was obvious she had put on an act for him, to appear normal.

Rachet came over with a device he had been working on earlier. He held it between his fingers trying not to break it.

Handing her it he said, "here, it should hide the energy temporarily."

"Thanks," She looked up and smiled while slipping it onto her wrist.

"You can stay here for awhile until we know it is safe for you to return," Optimus said.

"Alright."

Sam appeared for around a corner. "Oh hey. I can show her around guys." He waved and then pulled Kim by her arm. Bumblebee decided to follow. He could see that Kim was getting tense when he followed. After a few seconds she spun around. "Look Bumblebee. I'm sorry if I yelled at you. It wasn't you it was me. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry."

Sam twiddled his fingers when they arrived at her room. "Erm... Kim."

She sighed. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" With that she shut the door in his face.

If Bumblebee's audio sensors were correct he thought he heard a little bit of giggling afterwards but it was soon replaced by crying.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Humans were disgusting creatures that didn't deserve to live. Megatron sat on his throne while Starscream quietly bolted a few more slabs of armor onto his body. It was a rush job, but it would work for now. He stood and walked around a bit to get used to it.

"Sir. We need to mobilize our troops and get the allspark back."

"Starscream. I don't need petty advice from the likes of you." He gave him a sickening stare and he immediately backed down. It was great to be feared of. "Where is the allspark exactly Starscream?"

"The most powerful shard is hanging around a fleshling's neck. At first when I tried to get it the femme ran into a small area where it was hard to reach her. Then the Auto-"  
"I don't care about your stupidity Starscream! Get to the point."

"It is in Tranquility Nevada. We have it on radar now if you want to see." He pointed toward a large hologram of the Earth. He watched the flickering light and thought of his plan again. "Starscream and Barricade." They both came to him.

"Go to Tranquility and get this source before the Autobots get ahold of it."

"Yes Sir," they both said in unison and then started toward the doors. "Oh. And if you see Sam. Kill him for me with pleasure."

They both nodded and walked out.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So," Kim said as she waltzed in, "What do you have to eat around here?" Everyone looked up. Sam half expected her to sleep in. Everyone was fiddling with some alien tech except with Bumblebee who had been chatting with Sam."Kim, your early," he decided to say. "Yeppers, I was hoping to lay a couple of ideas on you while I'm awake."

Mikaela appeared from around the corner, "I got some poptarts from the supermarket. Here." She tossed the box to Kim. She squeaked and fumbled the box and then dropped it.

"Sorry 'bout that. No hand-eye coordination what-so-ever."

"What were these ideas you were talking about?" She jumped at the sound of Optimus's voice and dropped the box halfway through picking it up. "Ugh. Sorry, your poptarts are going to be all crumbled."

She took one out of the box and sat on top of Optimus's foot. "Well I know this person who is selling jewelry that looks just like this." She grabbed the necklace from underneath her shirt and showed it. "Great! We can just go buy it from her."

Kim took a bite from her poptart. "Yeah, but the problem is that she's selling them for like 200 bucks."

Sam and Mikaela's mouths fell slightly open. She tossed the box over to them. Sam caught it with ease. "So I was thinking we could steal it."

Sam half-chocked.

"What?!? No. Just no. I'm not going to go off ruining my police record. I already have stolen car on there!." He pointed at Bumblebee who shrugged.

"Oh com-on, I got some wigs. No one will catch us."

"Are you sure we can't just use our left over money from holidays and jobs?" Mikaela added.

"How much you got?"

They paused and tried to recollect how much they had.

"mmm... 30ish?" Mikaela hesitantly said.

"25 I think," Sam said.

"Exactly. And I have none. I need the money and stuff for food. So stealing it is?"

Mikaela and Sam looked at each other with uncertainty.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**So sorry this took so long. I had such an writing block with this story. I will get the next chapter out sooner ^^'**


	5. In The End Ending Authors Note

**Author's Ending Note**

**I'm deeply sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. For some reason I haven't felt compelled to write it anymore. It also had a lot of errors that didn't make sense. So I'm stopping. For the small percentage of you who are actually reading this and liking it I am extremely sorry.**

**If anyone wants to continue it I have a storyboard on it that goes a lot farther than what I have here.** **Probably about 5 solid chapters more.** **Just send me a message.**

**I will be posting another Transformers fanfic so keep an eye out for that.**

**Thanks for reading this and stuff!**

_~KimTheKat_


End file.
